J1T Exhibition Match Five
With permission and the Exhibition Match original creator, MP999, I've decided to have a fun time writing a random fight between your favorite characters! Rules follow that of MP999's: no joke or meme characters, and I decide your characters fate. First two users to comment a character(s) will be featured in this match. *Note if you submitted a character last time you must wait one match. Introduction In the courtyard of a medevil town, civilians were walking down the path. It was their daily routine, until a blast of light occurred. This frightened the peasants as they ran away. When the light was gone, a girl way out of her time, Alice appeared. Alice: Hello? Is anyone Here? Corrin then ran towards the light and found the strange girl. She had many questions. Corrin: Halt! State your name and business. Alice: I am and Alice and ummm... Corrin: Please answer or you will be thrown into the dungeon. Alice: That wouldn't be necessary, I will be on my way now. Corrin: I can't take any risks, either you come peacefully or I will bring you by force. Alice: I said I am leaving. Alice then stood her ground as Corrin took the Yato blade out and twirled it around. Corrin: Guess your going by force. SHOWTIME!!! FIGHT!!!! The Melee (Cues xi-on - Plain Asia) 60 Alice ran up to Corrin and tried to punch her. This was unsuccessful as Corrin dodged each punch with her head. Corrin swung her sword for some slashes, but was also avoided. Alice sweeped Corrin causing her to fall down. Alice then punched her multiple times followed by a uppercut to the jaw. This resulted in Corrin being sent backwards. 51 Corrin then generated a large projectile and sent it flying towards the fighter. Alice tried to jump over the projectile, however it's size was too big for her to jump. Alice was hit by the projectile being paralyzed. Corrin then blitzed her as she slashed away at Alice. She then send the fighter into the air and stabbed at her a few times. Corrin then ended the combo with a kick to the torso and Alice slamming to the ground. 41 Alice bounced back on her feet and started to fight back. Alice punched Corrin several times followed by a few kicks. Corrin was sent back, but quickly charged back and swung her sword. Alice thought caught Yato with a smirk on her face. Corrin: What? Corrin was then treated to Alice slamming her to the ground multiple times until she was slammed into a building. Alice then threw Yato out of her hand and started to tramsform. Alice: Time to finish this fight! 29 Alice had completely transformed into a giant rabbit. It was quick that she tried to bounce towards her with her fist ready to finish Corrin off. Corrin was able to avoid the attack by rolling out of the way. This left Alice only punching the ground that created a crater and gave Corrin time to grab Yato. Corrin: Alright back to buisness! 21 Corrin then ran towards Alice avoiding her projectiles and clashing with the bunny. Corrin: Only one of us will leave alive. Alice: Then hurry up and die! 18 Alice then sucker punch Corrin in the face causing her to fall back. Alice then kicked her into the air. This was followed by the bunny bouncing up in the air to a height of a building and punching her multiple times. This was followed by a kick that sent her through the building that collapsed on impact. Alice: See ya! 10 Alice then landed back on the ground dancing with glee. Corrin got up from the impact as red light started to illuminate the area to the point of Alice noticing. Alice: What is happening. When the light cleared Corrin had transformed into an ancient dragon. The creature roaring in front of the bunny-human hybrid. 4 The bunny was then jumping at the dragon to try to punch it. This was a failure as the dragon grabbed it out of mid air and slammed Alice straight to the ground. Alice was struggling to escape and cried. Alice: Please, show mercy! 1 This was ignored as the ancient dragon threw Alice into the air, followed by the dragon eating her in one gulp. K.O. The ancient dragon continues to roar in victory as it moves and continues to create more carnage for the citizens of the city. Results This melee's winner is Corrin selected by Blooky4232!!! (Cues Lost in Thoughts All Alone) Category:Exhibition Matches Category:John1Thousand Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees